


God And All His Angels

by ruric



Category: Actor RPF, Kane (Band)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-22
Updated: 2009-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruric/pseuds/ruric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has always thought of himself as a lucky man</p>
            </blockquote>





	God And All His Angels

Chris has always thought of himself as a lucky man. He’s got family that care for him, friends who’ve supported him and two careers that he loves, neither of which he considers to be real work – cause he’s seen what real work looks like, knows what it feels like, and it ain’t pretending to be somebody else for a living or putting words and music together. 

So yeah – he’s always thought of himself as lucky right up until he met Jason.

“Where’ve you gone?”

The voice is low and gravelly and breathed into his belly, but it’s amused rather than annoyed.

“Just thinkin’.”

Yeah - at least he’d thought of himself as lucky. Jason called him up when he was in town and they’d meet – bars, parking lots, the occasional motel, sometimes back here at Chris’s house. And it was all good – easy and uncomplicated.

He shifts as teeth nip at his thigh, big hands spread over his skin and the whisper of breath is both a tease and promise.

Then one day Jason had bundled him into his truck, snatched the keys from his hand and driven him up into the hills, to a house with a fabulous view, parked his truck in the drive and turned to him.

“I want you to meet my family.”

Chris knew how that one always turned out – and it was never good. But Jason had leaned over, kissed him and got out of the truck disappearing into the house and Chris? Well he could either look like a dick and stay in the truck, walk back home or suck it up and go inside.

So he went inside and met Lisa who smiled at him and pulled him into a hug and whispered “Jason’s told me all about you” with an inflection that left nothing to wonder about and just like that? He became family. He’s still not quite sure how it happened so easily but he’s not going to question it. 

Sharp teeth nip at his belly, Jason’s chin drags up his skin, and the promise he’s been working on for the last half hour - driving Chris almost crazy ‘til he had to focus on memories of how he got to be this lucky – is delivered as Jason slides balls deep inside him.

“Get back here.”

He blinks up into dark eyes that are laughing at him, knowing where he’s been and what he’s been thinking about and he grins.

Sleepy, sated, fucked out in a bed whose crumpled sheets bear testament to a lazy Sunday morning, he rides the waves of pleasure brought by Jason’s hands and body.

No he’s not lucky. 

He’s fuckin’ blessed and God and all his angels are on the side of Chris Kane.


End file.
